


A Gentleman Calls

by within_a_dream



Category: Bringing Down the Duke - Evie Dunmore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Peregrin receives a midnight visitor, and a very intriguing offer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	A Gentleman Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



Peregrin treasured his room at Oxford. He’d grown fonder of his brother now that they’d come to an understanding, but to have a place of his own, where he could shut himself away and just be Peregrin, not the heir to the Duke of Montgomery – it was a novelty he’d grown to appreciate. So it was more than a bit of a shock when he found his sanctuary violated by a silver-bearded man in a suit sitting at his desk.

“Ah, Mr. Devereux, you’re here.”

The lack of title rankled. “Do I know you?”

“Not yet, but you will. You may call me Chamberlain. My department has heard tell of your little escapade, and I must say, Devereux, we’re impressed. You have potential.”

Something in the way the man sat made Peregrin’s hindbrain read him as dangerous, though if asked, he wouldn’t be able to describe his reasoning. “May I ask what your department is?”

Chamberlain grinned. “You may, but I won’t answer. Let us say that we gather information that may be relevant to the Empire.”

“And you think _I_ could be useful?”

Chamberlain raised an eyebrow. “Don’t underestimate yourself, Devereux. You avoided the best trackers money could buy, for nigh on a month. We could guide you. Help mold your true potential.”

Part of Peregrin didn’t trust this man in the slightest. But part of him was intrigued, and, he would admit it, perhaps a little flattered. “Do you anticipate much more hiding in my future? I’m rather tired of it.”

“Not yet.” Chamberlain laughed. “The French ambassador has a son, around your age. He has a habit of talking too much when in his cups, and he’ll be attending the Lymington’s ball next month. We’d like you to befriend him.”

“That’s it?” It hardly seemed worth breaking into his room in the dead of night.

“For now. And don’t underestimate the worth of information. What do you think?”

Peregrin held out his hand. “I’ll accept your terms.”

Chamberlain shook on it. “We’ll be in touch, Devereux.”

It wasn’t until after he left that Peregrin realized there had been no terms at all, merely a request for help that Peregrin had granted. No matter. He was intrigued, and in any case, he had the feeling it was too late to change his mind.


End file.
